Finding a Mother
by Fudogg
Summary: Takes place after TBR, As the gang members are leaving the Western Air Temple, they are captured. But what happens when their captor is Ursa? I don't own Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

PREMISE: After _The Boiling Rock_, Zuko urges the others to leave the Western Air Temple, and as they are doing so, they are captured. But what happens when their captor turns out to be none other than Ursa herself? Although this is a Zuko/Ursa story, this will contain Zutara.

Chapter One

Zuko watched as Katara and Sokka hugged their father, and he hugged them back. For a second, Zuko's heart ached, oh how much he wanted to know what it was like to have a loving father! He quickly shook this feeling off and just stood there and smiled.

He had just joined Team Avatar only about a week ago, so much had happened in only a couple of days; in just that time, he was now friends with the very people he had once hunted and desired to bring to the Fire Nation in chains. However, the water tribe girl, Katara, was trying to make every possible second of his life there miserable. Zuko almost pondered why everyone else was able to except and befriend him, but not her. But he knew the reason why- he had betrayed her trust back in Ba Sing Se.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the Avatar speak.

"Are you smiling Zuko?"

Zuko turned his head to face the young monk.

"Uh, yeah; I guess I am." He admitted. "I guess it's just nice to actually see a father that loves both his children."

"Aw, wittle evil Zuzu isn't even wuved by his evil dada…" Katara mocked, stepping away from her own father. "I mean, your dad is just so evil and you're just so evil. How can two people who are so alike not get along?"

"Katara, your mother and I raised you better than that!" Hakoda scorned his daughter. "This young man just risked his life to get me, Suki and Chit Sang here out of that prison! So what if he's the Fire Lord's son. He has proven to me that he is very different from his father!"

"Oh really?" Katara retorted. "Did he tell you that he chased us all around the world trying to capture Aang? Did he tell you that he hired a bounty hunter to capture us? That he hired an assassin to kill us? That he betrayed me in Ba Sing Se and helped his twisted put a bolt of lightning in Aang?"

Hakoda gaped at his daughter, his eyes darting from the Fire Nation prince back to his daughter.

"Yeah, he also tied Katara to a tree…" Sokka added, causing Katara to turn a whole new shade of red.

"Thanks, Sokka." Zuko replied. "I always knew I could count on you. Oh, and by the way, I'm glad you're grateful that I helped you."

Zuko then turned and sprinted into his room.

"What?" Sokka asked. "That's not unspeakably horrible, I mean, when I first met Suki, she…" he was cut off by Suki's hand covering his mouth.

"See dad!" Katara spoke up. "He's bad news."

"Katara…" Hakoda replied. "All I know is that there is always 2 sides to a story."


	2. Chapter 2

Finding a Mother

Chapter 2

That night dinner was quiet. Zuko wasn't eating with them, he hadn't even come out to get food, and Hakoda really couldn't blame him. He looked at Katara, who was chatting and laughing with the others. He stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, there is something I need to do." He said politely.

"Okay…" came Katara and Sokka's reply.

Hakoda smiled and turned, before walking down the dark hall. He turned at Zuko's entrance and was about to enter when he heard Zuko's voice.

"I think you would be proud, mom. I know you would have been appalled at the things I've done to these people, what I did in Ba Sing Se, but I think you would be proud of the choice I made. God, I wish you never left, that you were never banished. But, I guess it was meant to be…"

His voice trailed off as Hakoda stepped in.

"Can I talk with you for a minute?" Hakoda asked. Zuko (now changed out of his prison garb and back into what he was wearing before) almost jumped in the air in shock, he then turned around.

"Oh, it's just you."

"Can I speak with you?" Hakoda kept his voice stern.

"Umm…okay…" Zuko fidgeted slightly as he backed up against the wall.

"Calm down, son. I don't bite." Hakoda smiled. "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

Zuko could feel the sweat pour down his back as he and Hakoda walked into the forest. He couldn't help but feel like the man was going to yell at him or attack him. Hell, his daughter would…

"So, Zuko…"

"Um, yes sir?"

"You probably know where this is going, but I just wanted to ask…" he began

_Oh crap _Zuko thought. _He's going to get angry with me…_

"…If those things my daughter said were true?" Hakoda finished. Part of Zuko felt relieved, while another part of him didn't know what to do. If he told the truth, the man could go psycho on him. He could lie, but that would be dishonorable. Zuko's mother always taught Zuko that lying to elders was wrong, she told Azula too, but Azula never listened.

"I…I…" Zuko stammered.

"Just tell me the truth. I won't get mad." Hakoda assured him.

After a second, Zuko spoke.

"Yes." He lowered his head in shame.

"And why did you do those things?" Hakoda asked as he sat down. "The way you've acted during this whole ordeal leads me to believe that you are not that type of man."

"Well, I guess I am…" Zuko sighed. "Your daughter is right. I'm not a good person."

"Really, what was your motive? The Fire Nation would want to capture the Avatar for the honor, the glamour, the fame. Was that your motive, Prince Zuko?"

"Yes…and no."

"Explain."

"I was banished. My father told me that it would be the only way to restore my honor and allow me to return home."

"And what would a teenager do to get banished?"

"I spoke out of turn in a war meeting. A general wanted to send untrained soldiers on a suicide mission. It wasn't right! Those men loved their nation, they had families! I spoke out against it. My outburst angered my father and…"

"Continue…" Hakoda urged.

"He demanded that I fight in an Agni-Kai. I agreed, I mean the general was old; I could have taken him. But it wasn't the general I had to fight, it was my father…" Zuko stopped here; his heart couldn't handle reliving that terrible memory. "I can't continue this…"

Zuko got up and was about to walk away, but Hakoda grabbed his hand.

"Try your best…" was all he said.

"I refused to fight and…and…and…this happened." He pointed at his scar. "I thought it was my honor that I wanted, but really all I wanted was for him to actually care about me."

Hakoda stood up.

"Zuko, listen to me. Your father banished you for this, because he thought he showed weakness, right?"

"Yes…"

"Wrong! What you showed that day proved that you have what most of your family lacks: a heart. That is the sign of a strong and powerful leader, and your father banished you because he fears you. He knows that you have the heart and the strength to turn the Fire Nation around. Zuko, when this war is over, you are the person that we need sitting on the throne."

Zuko felt his heart lift and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, sir." He said, bowing.

"Please Zuko, call me Hakoda."

END CHAPTER

**AN- Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you feel that this chapter was in character. I really wanted to have Hakoda see the real Zuko that we saw after "The Storm". Anyway, please review. It would be great if I could get 5 before I update again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Three

The second Zuko and Hakoda set foot back at the camp site; Zuko was greeted with a tidal wave of water crashing into him, sending him reeling back. Katara stood in front of them, looking like she was going to kill Zuko.

"What did you do to my father?!" she demanded as a drenched Zuko stood up.

"Nothing." Zuko replied.

"Katara…" Hakoda put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Zuko and I just took a walk."

"Oh really?" Katara started to bend some more water at the Firebender. "Is that what he wants you to tell me? Did he threaten to kill you if you didn't say that?"

"No…"

"Dad, just tell me the truth and I can eliminate the problem!"

"KATARA!" Hakoda's voice boomed, causing Katara to back up. Her dad had never yelled at her like that before! Hakoda's outburst caused Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki to run outside.

"Dad, what's going on?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko and I went for a walk to get to know each other better, and the second we get back, she assumes he did something horrible to me!" Hakoda scolded his daughter. "Katara, your mother and I taught you that holding grudges only brings out the bad in people. We taught you to forgive and forget, no matter what the person did to you. Katara, your mother would be ashamed of you!"

Katara could suddenly feel her heart sink and she felt fresh tear form beneath her eyes. She looked for the others to give her support, but they all had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Katara," Sokka started. "Zuko has left this camp with both Aang and I. You should have learned by now that Zuko's changed."

Katara couldn't believe her ears. Just a week ago, Sokka would have attacked Zuko if he saw him, but now he was standing up for him?! Tears poured down Katara's face as she turned and sprinted to her room.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Aang changed the subject.

"Something that maybe you should all know…" Hakoda said. "It's easier to forgive someone when you know where they are coming from."

They all turned to look at Zuko, but the prince once again changed the subject.

"We should leave here as soon as possible."

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"We came here in my sister's war balloon." Zuko said. "It's only a matter of time until she spots it up here. Once she sees it, there will be Fire Nation soldiers surrounding this temple."

"So it's settled." Hakoda said. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Four

Everyone woke up suddenly the next morning as Zuko entered their rooms slamming two pots together.

"Rise and shine!" Zuko said with an unusual goofy smile on his face. He dropped both the pans to the floor as Katara rose to glare at him. "We should get going." Zuko's smile faded.

About a half an hour later, Aang and Zuko had gotten all the supplies on Appa. Everyone except Toph was sitting in the saddle. Toph came around the corner a couple seconds later, looking somewhat worried.

"Guys?" she asked.

"Toph!" Zuko slid down Appa's tail and grabbed her by the wrist. "We're leaving, now."

With everyone on the bison, Aang grabbed the reins, shouted "yip-yip", and they flew off, unaware of what was waiting for them.

A cloaked figure walked through the woods, when it spotted the bison soaring up above. Out of impulse, the figure pulled out a bow and arrow and fired it…

Zuko sighed as he watched the clouds go by. This was so boring.

"What is that?" Sokka asked, causing Zuko to look at the warrior.

"What is what?"

"I see something coming towards us." Sokka told Zuko, as he and his father looked down.

"You're seeing things, Sokka." Zuko told him. "You must be hitting the cactus juice again, because there is absolutely…" Zuko stopped as the arrow whizzed past his face.

"How did you know about that?" Sokka demanded, causing Toph to laugh. "I can't believe you Toph!"

"Umm, guys, can we do this later?!" Aang shouted. "Like when we're not under attack!" he gripped the reins and yanked them left, causing Appa to go left.

Below, the cloaked figure growled to itself as it pulled out another arrow and fired it…

…This time, Appa was not as lucky. The arrow planted itself in Appa's foot, causing the bison to roar in pain as it swerved, forcing Aang off the side and causing him to plummet to the ground below.

"Aang!" Katara shouted, as the pained bison swerved upside down, causing Sokka, Toph, Hakoda and Suki to fall as well. Katara and Zuko hung onto the saddle for dear life as Appa swerved again, hitting a tree. Katara and Zuko hit the ground hard; Zuko felt a searing pain in his head before the world went black.

Katara groaned as she came back to the world of reality. Damn, her head hurt. She tried to put a hand up to her head, but found that she couldn't. Her eyes snapped open and by looking down could tell that she was bound tightly with rope. Squirming, she looked frantically for her friends. She soon found them. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda were lying on the ground, all bound in the same way.

_Zuko!_ Katara growled as she struggled. _I knew no good could come with him with us! Now look what's happened; we're prisoners! _ However, she soon saw Zuko lying on the ground, tied in the same way as well. Katara wasn't convinced.

_Oh, he's good!_

Her eyes shot up and Zuko's eyes shot open as they sensed their captor approaching…

"You people have explaining to do." It spoke in a female voice.

"What about you?" Zuko shot back. "You attack us; you capture us; what gives you the right!"

"How do I know you're not assassins sent here to kill me?" she yelled.

"You're off you rocker lady!" Zuko replied. "Who would want to kill an old hag like you?"

Enraged, the cloaked figure grabbed Zuko by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against a tree.

"I don't like your tone, boy." She growled. She suddenly felt something in his shirt. "What is this you've got?" she pulled out a piece of paper and started to unfold it.

"Hey, give that back!" Zuko struggled against the ropes holding him. "That's a picture of my mother!"

A gasp came from the woman's mouth as she saw what was on the paper. A couple seconds later, she reached up and pulled off her hood, revealing an aged, grey haired Ursa.

"Zuko?" she asked, putting a hand up to his scar. "My god, what did your father do to you?"

She quickly spun Zuko around and pulled out a dagger, cutting the ropes binding her son. The ropes soon fell away and Ursa fell to her knees, weeping.

Katara watched, somewhat jealous as Zuko got to his knees and hugged her. A couple seconds later, she returned the hug.

END CHAPTER

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to take this time to say Happy 20****th**** Birthday to Mae Whitman, Katara's voice actress. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Five

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Ursa and the rest of the gang were now sitting around a campfire. "I had no idea that my son could possibly be allies with the Avatar."

"Yeah, it shocked me too." Katara scoffed, causing Ursa to frown.

"Do you have a problem with my son?!" Ursa stood up. "I would kill to protect him!" she declared finally, causing just about everyone to gasp.

"Great…" Katara frowned. "Psycho dad, psycho mom, psycho daughter and psycho son. It's the perfect family."

Ursa almost growled. "It's one thing to call my daughter and former husband what they truly are; it's even one thing to say that to me, but nobody says something like that to my son."

"You just said you would kill!" Katara shouted. "All for your pathetic, evil, monstrous, scar faced son! The Fire Nation killed my mother! Would you kill my mother for your little shit of a son?"

Ursa froze completely. She then sighed and sat down.

"No." she replied. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Then who did you kill?" Katara didn't back down. "Some helpless old Water Tribe or Earth Kingdom person?! You kind of people make me sick!"

"No." Ursa said. "Yes, I did kill someone, but it was necessary for another person's safety. I killed Azulon, the Fire Lord before my husband."

"So, what father said was true." Zuko replied. "You saved my life…"

"For these past six years, I've always wished there was another way." Ursa sat back down besides Zuko. "It's because of me that your father is Fire Lord. It's because of me that this war continues to go on. If Iroh had became Fire Lord like he should have, maybe this war would be over."

"Wait, Iroh was supposed to be Fire Lord?" Toph asked.

"Yes." Ursa smiled. "He was the older sibling; he was the heir to the throne."

"But…" Suki continued.

"But his son, Lu Ten was killed in battle. Iroh was devastated; he abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se. Ozai saw that as the time to tell Azulon that he should be named heir since Iroh's bloodline had ended."

"But things didn't go so well, did they?" Aang asked.

"No." Ursa replied. "He was enraged that Ozai had the gall to try to steal Iroh's throne right after his only son's death. All I know is that at the end, Azula told me that Ozai was going to kill Zuko."

Everyone except Hakoda and Katara gasped.

"Was he really?" Toph asked, somewhat terrified at the answer she might hear.

"Oh, yes." Ursa spat. "When I found him, that bastard was practically making a list of ways he could do it." This revelation caused both Zuko and Toph to yell out in anger.

"I killed Azulon and let Ozai steal the throne so that Zuko could live." Ursa finished. "But apparently, I didn't save him from the other inhumane things that man could do. Did I?"

Everybody's eyes were on Zuko.

"I don't want to talk about it." Zuko turned away.

"Zuko…" Hakoda said. "Getting it off your shoulders is the first step to recovering and moving on."

"I have moved on!" Zuko defended.

"Apparently you haven't."

"Yes I have!"

"Then tell them. You told me."

"Why do they have to know?"

"Because, maybe if they understood your motives for trying to capture them, it would be easier for them to forget about your little run-ins before you finally joined them."

"Zuko, tell me." Ursa softly demanded. "Please…"

"I can't!" Zuko almost yelled. "That's like someone asking you about the time your pet died! It's just too painful to relive!"

"Fine then," Hakoda crossed his arms. "I'll tell them. The reason Zuko was chasing you is related to that scar over his eye."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Zuko's father gave him that scar personally."

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Six

After Hakoda had finished telling everyone what Zuko had told him only the night before, everyone sat in silence, now fully understanding the prince's motives. Katara could tell that Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki all had sympathetic looks on their faces. Katara turned away. She would feel no sympathy for the Fire Lord's son, who chased them all around the world and betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. But then again, it wasn't really his fault. He had spoken out for those people, and he was cruelly punished for it. Wouldn't anybody do what Zuko had done if they were in his position?

_No!_ Katara told herself. _No they wouldn't. He was a fool for thinking that his father would love him if he captured Aang!_

"Zuko?" Ursa walked past every tree that was in the forest looking for her son. Zuko had left in a fairly angry state after the truth had been revealed.

"Zuko, please!" she shouted. Finally, she found him sitting beneath a tree branch, getting some shade. He was toying with his knife.

"Zuko…"

"I don't feel like talking." Zuko sighed. "I don't want your pity. I don't want anyone's pity."

"Apparently not," Ursa sat besides her son. "Instead, you'd rather have them to think that you are heartless, just like your father. Zuko, your past is nothing to be ashamed of, and it's okay to be bothered by it. I can't even imagine the pain you felt."

"Mom…"

"If you want to talk about it, don't be afr—"

"Mom!" Zuko stopped her. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the innocent and lovable little boy you left behind."

"Oh really?" Ursa asked. "Well, I can change that." She put her arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"Now, if only we had some turtle-ducks."

Zuko smiled.

The Warden growled as he rode in a tram back to the Boiling Rock, along with two other guards, who had found him.

"Sir, we need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Princess Azula has ordered for the arrest of your niece and her friend."

"What is the meaning of this?" The Warden demanded, furious as he grabbed the guard by the neck.

"For treason." The guard replied, terrified. The tram stopped at the prison and the Warden stepped out to be greeted by two more guards. However, the furious man grabbed one of them and hurled them over the railing into the boiling lake.

"What did she do?!" he demanded.

"Sir, Princess Azula will tell you about it."

Azula leaned against the wall as the Warden entered the interrogation room. Mai, in prison garb, sat cuffed to the chair.

"What did my niece do that classifies as treason?" he asked Azula, who seemed to be on the verge of killing every guard in the prison.

"She helped my brother escape!" She shouted, letting loose a torrent of blue fire. "If it weren't for her, your command to cut the line would have been done! She incapacitated all the guards that were cutting the lines!"

The Warden turned to his niece.

"You know how I feel about this prison's record of being inescapable!" he circled the chair.

"Yes." was Mai's reply.

"Then why did you do it?" he kicked the chair over in a fit of rage, just like he had done with Chit Sang.

"Because…" Mai started. "I love Zuko."

The Warden stopped fuming. So, that was what this was all about. Somehow, he couldn't be angry with his niece.

"Very well," the Warden replied. He gestured for the guards to let her free from the chair. They did so, and handcuffed Mai's hands behind her back.

"However, it is not my decision." He told his niece. "Your punishment will be left up to Princess Azula."

"I already told my father." Azula straightened up a bit; however, there was still a look of insanity in her eye.

"What does the Fire Lord demand?"

"He's no longer the Fire Lord." Azula grinned. "I am. My father will be crowning himself Phoenix Lord in a couple of weeks. I am up to her punishment."

"What is her punishment?" The Warden could feel sweat pour down his face.

"She is sentenced to…death."

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Seven

Zuko and Ursa returned to camp later that night. For the very first time, Katara could see an actual sincere smile on Zuko's face. They sat down.

"We're going to need to get you two some Fire Nation disguises." Ursa said to Suki and Hakoda. "I know of a good place…"

The store clerk and the other clerks could only watch helplessly as Zuko and Ursa tightly bound them with ropes and the others looked through the isles.

"Hmm, I think I like this one." Suki gaped at a red dress.

"You like it?" Sokka asked flirtatiously. "Then it's on me."

"Oh, that's so kind of you."

Katara leaned against the wall, lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. Part of her felt sorry for Zuko and all the pain he went through. The other part of her, however, still didn't trust him.

"Katara!" Katara looked up to see Ursa's smiling face. "Go tell Aang and Toph that they can come in and stop looking to see if anyone is coming."

Katara nodded and turned, but before she could take one step, Aang ran in, gripping Toph by the wrist.

"Someone's coming!" he warned. Aang, Toph and the others ran behind the counter to hide. Zuko gripped his swords tightly as he backed into the corner.

The man, War Minister Qin, ran into the room.

"I have news!" he yelled, right before the handle of Zuko's sword made contact with his head, making him fall to his knees. Zuko brought a blade to Qin's throat.

"The owner of this store is a little busy right now; you can always tell me." Zuko said threateningly.

"So, it's true. Prince Zuko has turned into a traitor."

"It depends on how you look at it." Zuko pressed the blade against Qin's throat even harder. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Fire Lord Azula has…"

"What?" Zuko asked angrily.

"Princess Azula has been announced as Fire Lord." Qin replied calmly. "And she has ordered for the execution of two traitors."

These words hit Zuko so hard that he didn't even realize that the blade of the sword sliced through the War Minister's throat.

"Mai…"

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Eight

Everything after that was a blur for Zuko. It was like he had gone into complete shock. Zuko could feel the wind in his face as he flew towards the Boiling Rock once more.

"Don't worry Zuko." Aang found himself talking to his firebending teacher. "Mai will be fine."

"I can't see anything with all this steam." Ursa sighed.

"That means we're close." Sokka replied. Sure enough, seconds later everyone could see the outline of the prison.

The guards surrounded the area as Appa landed; however, the bison easily slammed its tail down, sending the guards flying. Zuko and Sokka jumped off of Appa, both pulling out their swords.

"Zuko and I will go find Mai since we know the prison." Sokka said. "Ursa and Suki; you should come with us." The two nodded and jumped down from the saddle.

"Everyone else," Sokka continued. "Stay here and fight off the guards." And they were off…

The Warden sat in his office with his hands over his face. His niece had been sentenced to death. He didn't know what to do. On one side, this was his niece! He loved her, didn't he? When that traitor Zuko had broken her heart, he felt sorry for her. On the other side, because of her, his record was broken. The one thing that he prided himself the most for now was gone because of her. His face suddenly contorted to rage.

_She deserves it! She brought this on herself!_

"Sir…" a timid head poked itself into his office.

"WHAT?!"

"There has been another break in."

"Who is it this time?" the Warden demanded.

The guard's expression turned from one of fear to one of excruciated pain as he fell over onto the floor; behind him stood Zuko.

"Aw, the traitor prince has returned." The warden smiled. "Maybe I can save my record after all."

"Where is Mai?" Zuko asked coldly, raising his sword.

"I can tell you, Zuzu." came a voice from behind him. He turned to face his sister.

"Azula," Zuko growled. "Where are you keeping Mai?"

"I said I could tell you, I didn't say I would." Azula twitched, and then grinned. Zuko could tell that something was wrong. He could tell by the look in her eyes that something inside of her had snapped.

Azula's grin faded when she felt her head being jerked back as Suki grabbed her. She pulled her hands behind her back, and quickly tied them with a belt.

"Who's the 'favorite' prisoner now, bitch?" Suki growled. Ursa and Sokka soon appeared by them.

"Oh, hello mother…" Azula scoffed. "I bet you're really glad you saved Zuzu's sorry ass now!"

Zuko approached his sister, pressing the tip of his blade to her throat.

"You will show me where Mai is." Zuko demanded.

"I'd rather die." Azula retorted.

"You don't have much of a choice." Zuko said.

"This way," Suki held onto Azula's bound form as she led them down the halls. "She's in this one." Azula stopped at one of the cell doors.

"Are you sure?" Zuko demanded.

"Didn't you see the sign that said 'Death Row', dumb-dumb?"

"Fine," Zuko replied. "Sokka, give me the keys."

Sokka handed Zuko the keys and the door slid open. Inside, Mai looked up.

"Zuko?" she asked.

"Come on." Zuko rushed in and pulled her out. "Where's Ty Lee?"

Tears formed at Mai's eyes and for once, Zuko could actually hear emotion in her voice.

"I don't know. I think they might have already killed her."

Zuko felt his heart sink and he felt sad for the peppy acrobat that at one point in his life, he might have considered a friend. Zuko stepped out of the way as Suki shoved Azula into the cell. Azula hit the ground with a thud.

"You won't get away with this!" Azula shouted, pulling against her bindings.

"Blah, blah, blah," Sokka slid the cell door closed. "Shut up."

By the time they got back to Appa, the gang had managed to defeat all of the guards, which now lied unconscious or dead on the ground. Zuko, Ursa, Sokka and Suki rushed up and got onto the saddle, however, Mai hesitated.

"Come on!" Zuko urged. "Get on! It won't hurt you!"

Mai took a deep breath and started to climb up on the tail, as the Warden suddenly jumped down from a lower level and grabbed her ankle. Appa panicked and few into the air, leaving Mai and the Warden dangling above the boiling lake. Zuko grabbed Mai by the hand, Ursa holding onto her son.

"You will not get away with breaking my record!" the Warden shouted. "Shoot the bison down!" he yelled to whatever guards were still alive or conscious.

"Zuko…" Mai looked up at Zuko. "Let go."

"What?"

"Let go of my hand. It's the only way you'll get away."

"No."

"You said that this war has to end to redeem the Fire Nation. That means that you have to escape so the avatar can defeat your father."

"But, I don't want to lose you."

"This is the way it has to be." Mai told him. "You're not going to back off when I'm starting to believe that this war should end, are you?"

"No…"

"Then trust me." Mai smiled up at him. "I love you, Zuko."

She then set her brow in determination and let go of Zuko's hand. Zuko tried to grab onto her hand again, but the attempt proved futile. Seconds later, Mai and the screaming Warden disappeared into the steam, followed by a loud splash. It was then that Zuko knew that Mai was gone.

"No, Mai!" Zuko shouted, but no matter how much he screamed, his girlfriend was gone…forever.

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 9

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Nine

After Appa landed, everyone helped put up camp, except for Zuko, who sat underneath a tree, not really understanding his feelings over Mai's death. He felt like he was going to burst out into devastated sobs, but he didn't. He suddenly looked up when he could sense someone standing besides him. It was the scowling face of Katara.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Come to kick me when I'm down?"

"Zuko, you're always down." She tried to be angry with him, but she just couldn't. She had always forced herself to believe that everybody from the Fire Nation was responsible for her mother's death, but here she saw the Fire Nation prince, who also had his mother taken away from him. There was just one difference: Katara's mother **was **dead, while Zuko went six years without knowing if his mother was dead, or alive as a starving beggar on the streets. Then he had also been cruelly punished for having compassion and on top of it, now his girlfriend was dead. He had been through a lot. Then it suddenly hit her: in Ba Sing Se, why he had joined Azula. _That look Azula gave him!_ She had promised him everything that had been taken away from him. She had promised that Zuko would get it back if he helped her.

"Listen Zuko," she began. "Aang and Sokka wanted me to tell you that they're sorry about Mai."

"Oh." Zuko looked down. "Well, tell them thanks for me."

"Wait…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was so mean to you, when I really had no idea what you had been through. I always thought that Sokka and I had it bad, but I refused to believe that anyone from the Fire Nation could have it worse than we did."

"Oh, well thanks."

"I always thought that the Fire Nation royal family was terrible people." Katara said. "You proved me wrong." She smiled.

"Zuko, wake up!" Zuko awoke the next morning to find Aang shaking him awake.

"What is it?" Zuko asked. "Are we under attack?"

"No silly." Aang laughed. "Look who's here."

Zuko looked up, and his jaw dropped in shock. Around the camp were hundreds of warriors, including Piandao, Master Pakku, Chief Arnook, Smellerbee, Longshot, Jeong Jeong, Chey, Gansu, Sela and even…

"Uncle!"

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Ten

"Zuko…" Iroh looked at his nephew with a stern look. The look sent shivers down Zuko's spine. The stern look left Iroh's face and was in stead replaced with his usual warm grin. "My nephew; I always knew you would make the right choice!" he embraced Zuko.

"You did?"

"Of course, I just thought it would be sooner than later."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Iroh replied. "I've always told you that things happen for a reason."

"What reason?"

"You found your mother, didn't you?" Iroh smiled. "If you had chosen differently in Ba Sing Se, you probably would be thinking she was dead to this day."

The group spent the next month coming up with plans and battle strategies. On the night before the day of the return of Sozin's Comet, Zuko and the others sat around a campfire as Iroh passed around cups of tea.

"I just have one thing to say." Hakoda stood up. "Tomorrow is the day that Fire Lord Ozai falls. Some of you, though, may not be coming back. I hope you all return, but if you don't, I just want to say that it is an honor fighting beside you." He raised his cup, everyone else followed.

Zuko stayed awake as everyone else slept. He had to admit, he was worried. What if Aang wasn't powerful enough to stop him?

"Zuko?" came a small voice, causing Zuko to turn around to face the young monk.

"What?" Zuko asked. "You should be sleeping. You need to defeat my father tomorrow."

"I wanted to ask you something, though."

"What?"

"Is there anyway I can defeat him without killing him?"

Zuko sighed and sat down.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." Aang protested. "I don't want to kill anybody."

"Aang, I know you're scared and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Just tell me if there is any way…"

"I don't know!" Zuko replied. "Either way, after tomorrow, there is no way that my father can ever see day light again."

Ozai found himself in the hall of the prison, talking to Poon.

"I need an earthbender." Ozai growled.

"Why?" Poon asked.

"Don't ask questions, damn it!" Ozai roared. "I want that one my daughter brought back from Ba Sing Se."

Poon guided the Fire Lord to a cell where an earthbender stood, shackled to the wall.

"My daughter tells me your name is Long Feng."

No answer.

"Am I right?"

Still no answer; enraged, Ozai grabbed the prisoner by the neck.

"Is your name Long Feng?"

"Yes." The man spoke after a beat.

"I need you to help me."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll let you go back to Ba Sing Se, where you can do whatever you want."

"I'm listening…" Long Feng smiled.

"I believe my daughter said you were acquainted with the Avatar."

Long Feng's smile widened. Finally, a chance to get back at those kids!

Long Feng stood by several Dai Li agents as Ozai talked to a group of people, including General Mung, Lo, Li, Joo Dee and the New Ozai Governor.

"Tomorrow, I expect the Avatar and his friends to be killed. If the Avatar doesn't fall, then my no good traitor of a brother could get the throne. Tomorrow, I will also be naming myself Phoenix Lord, with my daughter as Fire Lord."

"It is not wise to crown yourself on the day of the comet," Lo spoke. "It would give the Avatar the element of surprise."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ozai growled.

"Do it on the day after the Avatar's fall." Li said.

"You could have a big celebration." Joo Dee's grin grew even wider. "I'll bring some leopard-seal jerky and Fire Flake Chip cookies."

Ozai sighed. "No! I don't want a celebration! Just as long as it happens, I don't care if I have to kill somebody to do it." Ozai turned around. "My son now knows the truth. That I was going to kill him for the throne; he may be back for a vengeance."

"Zuko will die, along with the Avatar." Mung promised. "I won't let you down sir."

"You better not." Ozai growled. "If we have another repeat about what happened at that village, I'll have you tried for cowardice and treason."

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Eleven

Azula sat in her room sitting in front her mirror brushing her hair. She was to be crowned the latest Fire Lord; instead of her worthless brother. She should be happy, right? But for some reason, she just couldn't. Her friends had betrayed her and her own mother seemed to hate her.

_It serves them right!_ Azula thought. _Ty Lee's dead, Mai's body is frying at the bottom of the boiling lake, and my mother and traitor brother will meet their well deserved end after the comet arrives! _

She was glad that they would all be dealt with! And she would rule the Fire Nation! Nothing could ruin this!

"_Azula…" _came a familiar voice. Azula whirled around and faced the reflection of her mother in the mirror.

"Mother?"

"_Azula, I raised you better than this." _Ursa spoke.

"No, you raised me to be weak and spineless!" Azula shouted.

"_I raised you to have a heart." _Ursa frowned. _"I can see what you have become…"_

"I'm a strong and powerful ruler!" Azula raged.

"_You are a monster; your heart is as black and cold as your fathers."_ Ursa lectured. _"Zuko is the rightful heir to the throne and it will be his. You will fall…"_

"No, you will!" Azula bellowed.

"_It's a pity. You could have done something great for the world."_

"To hell with you traitors!" Azula exploded, ripping the brush from her hair, causing it to become tangled and uneven. In Azula's rage, she hurled the brush at the mirror, shattering it.

Shaken, Azula crumpled to her knees, shivering and muttering incoherent things. Seconds later, a servant opened the door and stepped inside.

"Princess?"

Azula's head jerked up. Azula twitched before letting out a loud scream, confirming the servant's fears that the princess had gone mad, and tackling the servant, delivering several blows of blue fire to the servant's face. Seconds later, Azula pulled herself away from the lifeless servant.

Now completely insane, Azula stepped out of her room and started walking to the place of the coronation…

The wind blew through Zuko's hair as Appa flew closer to the palace. Seconds later, the palace came into sight.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked Zuko. "To see your dad defeated, I mean…"

"Honestly…" Zuko replied. "After 16 years of pain and misery, it's just what I need…" he smiled as both he and Sokka drew their swords.

Appa flew down, swiping away at the guards before landing where the sage was holding the crown besides Ozai, and just as Azula was stepping outside.

"Charge!" Sokka ordered, as the whole army rushed off Appa's tail. Zuko did a flip in the air and spin-kicked Azula, sending her crashing through the door and into another room. He quickly followed.

Aang slid down Appa's tail to face Ozai.

"Fire Lord Ozai, your rein of tyranny has come to an end!"

Ozai just threw back his head and laughed. "You're just a child! My weak son is the one who taught you how to firebend. This should be over shortly."

"Not if I can help it…" came a voice. Ozai spun around to see his brother.

"Aw, yes." Ozai smiled cruelly. "A second prize; I'll kill you first!"

With no effort at all, Ozai released four bolts of lightning at his brother, Iroh caught them all and redirected them into the sky.

"Oh, so I see you won't even try to end me." Ozai sneered.

"That's because it is not up to me." Iroh frowned. "In all honesty, I can't bring myself to desire your death, no matter how much I hate you."

"Then this will be easy!" Ozai replied.

"Go ahead; strike me down." Iroh said, getting to his knees. "Because, all you will do is reunite me with Lu Ten. Go ahead."

"Very well…" Ozai released another bolt of lightning. This time, Iroh didn't even try to defend himself, and was blown a couple of feet backwards where he lied still.

"No!" Aang roared, sending a thing of earth at him, however, Ozai ducked. Aang then released a title wave at the Fire Lord, but Ozai vaporized the water with firebending. Before Aang knew it, Ozai was close enough that he was able to kick Aang in the gut, forcing him backwards.

As Aang lied dazed on the ground, he could suddenly see the sky darken. Ozai laughed as he stood before the monk.

"Is this all you've got?" Ozai sneered. "Pitiful, just like my son…Avatar, prepare to meet your end!"

Before Aang could react, hesaw a bolt of lightning head straight for him…

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter 12

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Twelve

…However, Ozai was suddenly thrown backwards. Aang looked up to see Toph.

"Don't ever say that about my friend!" Toph growled as Ozai looked up. Toph bended up a piece of earth and fired it, hitting Ozai in the face, knocking him over. "And that's for Iroh!"

Ozai slowly stood up, infuriated.

"Don't mess with me!" Toph shouted. "I am the greatest earthbender in the world!"

"Correction…" Ozai fired a bolt of lightning up at a beam supporting an overhead. Toph looked up in shock as the beam and deck landed on top of her.

"You **were** the greatest earthbender in the world." Ozai laughed, turning his attention back to Aang, who was extremely angry.

"Looks like I've killed two friends of yours." Ozai sneered. "Now, you'll join them!"

Suddenly, Aang jerked back as he felt his tattoos glowing…

"What? No!" Ozai shouted. "That's not possible!"

However, Aang continued to soar into the air, and with one powerful strike, sent Ozai flying…

Zuko swung both his swords at Azula, however she dodged them and occasionally launched a bolt of lightning at him, however, and they all missed.

"You are getting a little sloppy…" Zuko mocked his sister, causing her extreme anger.

"Wow, I didn't know that the almighty princess needed friends!" Zuko continued, causing Azula to pounce on top of him, her sharp nails threatening to tear out his throat.

"Time to die…" Azula muttered, trying to swipe him, but Katara waterbended her off of him. Soaked, Azula stood up with a look of extreme anger in her eye.

"You'll pay for that you waterbending peasant bitch!" Azula let loose a bolt of lightning at Katara.

Thinking quickly, Zuko jumped in front, sendinding the electricity to flow through his body. Zuko howled in pain as he dropped to the floor. With tears in her eyes, Katara started to bend water for her ally; however, Azula stepped up to her laughing madly.

"Aw, the peasant loves the traitor!" she laughed hysterically, almost losing her balance. "This is just adorable!"

"Screw you!" Katara shouted, standing up and hitting Azula with all the water she had. However, the princess kept on getting up and laughing. However, her laughter ended abruptly as Sokka's boomerang made contact with her head. Dazed, Azula turned around to face Sokka, Ursa, Suki and Piandao.

"Oh wow." Azula grinned. "The greatest swords master ever is a traitor as well…"

"Just give up Azula!" Ursa pleaded. "You'll get off easy!"

"Never!" Azula roared, releasing a sloppy lightning bolt. However, due to its sloppiness, it hit Piandao instead of Ursa.

"One down, five to go…" Azula smiled. However, she suddenly felt weak; like she had no control over her body…she was like a puppet.

"No!" Azula struggled desperately, but she soon fell to her knees, unable to move. Shocked, Sokka turned to her sister.

"I thought you could only do that during the full moon…" he said in awe.

"I don't know; it must be because the comet is coming." Katara replied, shaken by her actions.

"Katara, you help Zuko!" Suki ordered. "We'll take care of her."

Katara nodded, and turned her attention back to Zuko, but by doing so, the spell on Azula was broken. Getting up, she ran to the closest window, soon being cornered by Sokka, Ursa and Suki.

"Please!" Ursa begged. "Surrender!"

"No!" Azula roared, shooting a bolt of lightning at Sokka. Startled, Sokka let out a yelp and prepared for the worst, however, the bolt reflected off his armor and was sent right back at the princess.

With the last split second of her life, Azula let loose a small smile before the bolt hit her in the chest. The impact forced her crashing through the window; Ursa and the others could only watch in horror as Azula's body fell a few feet before coming to its final resting place.

"Azula…" Ursa sighed. "Why did you have to be so stubborn?"

Katara suddenly stepped away as Zuko coughed and sat up. Overjoyed, Ursa embraced her son.

"Mom, where's Azula?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ursa replied, a small tear falling from her cheek. "All that matters is that it's over."

Ozai grunted as he was slammed against the ground for what must have been the hundredth time. He suddenly gasped in pain as he felt several bones snap. Ozai struggled desperately to get up, only to feel a searing pain in his chest. _His heart…his broken ribs…uh oh…_

Ozai roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood. Aang exited out of the Avatar State and walked towards the fallen Fire Lord. With disbelieving eyes, Ozai shifted his attention to his son, wife and their allies as they exited the palace.

"It's over." Sokka sighed.

"He's not dead yet." Zuko replied, walking up to his father.

Whatever hatred Ozai felt for his son vanished as the prince looked down on him.

"My son…" Ozai forced a loving smile onto his face. "Please…help me…"

Zuko said nothing, just staring down at his abusive father with cold, uncaring eyes. Making up his mind, Zuko turned and walked away as Ozai started coughing up blood. The gang watched as his coughs became more and more violent, Ozai shaking in agony.

After what felt like years, Ozai's head fell backwards and he moved no more. Zuko sighed.

"You brought this on yourself father." Zuko closed his eyes and looked down.

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Thirteen

Zuko took a step back as Aang lowered his head in sadness.

"Aang; why are you upset?" Sokka asked. "We won! Wait a second, where's Toph?"

"Ozai killed her." Tears fell from Aang's eyes as he spoke. "And I killed him…"

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive." Zuko spoke. "Trust me. There is no way he could have been kept alive without putting the world in even more danger. He was my father, and I think that it's for the best that he's gone."

"It's over Aang." Katara put a comforting arm over his shoulder. "The Fire Lord has been defeated. Now there is nothing left to do except for all the Nations to do except recover from these past hundred years. You saved the world, Aang."

"Yeah; it's over." Sokka smiled. "Now there's nothing but smooth sailing…"

Sokka suddenly toppled to the ground as Long Feng landed on top of him. From behind Zuko, General Mung appeared, holding a blade made of fire to his throat. Long Feng grabbed Sokka by the throat.

"The war may be over, but my business with you kids is far from!" Long Feng roared. "You ruined my utopia that was once Ba Sing Se and you got me arrested! You shall all pay!"

Long Feng angrily tossed Sokka aside and bended a pillar of earth and fired it at Aang, while Mung forced zuko back.

"Well my Prince," Mung said. "I'm going to kill you. Even though Ozai has been defeated, I still intend to follow his orders. Maybe with the whole Royal Family dead, I can step up to the plate of Fire Lord."

"Hey…" came a voice from behind Mung. Zuko took this time to slam his foot down on Mung's shin, and was able to escape from the general's grasp. Mung painfully turned to see the angry face of Ursa.

"No one threatens my son." Ursa growled as she punched him in the face. Dazed, the general stepped back; however, Ursa grabbed hold of his shoulders and butted him in the head. Mung fell to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Aang dodged Long Feng's attack and responded with a blast of air. Long Feng flew a couple feet backwards, but again attacked, firing pillar after pillar of earth. Aang dodged each one of them.

Enraged, Long Feng was about to attack again until he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to face Appa.

"You again?" Long Feng raged. "You will not make a fool out of me this time!" Long Feng attempted to bend at the bison, but once again the bison's jaw bit down on his foot, only this time much stronger. Long Feng let out a pained yell as blood flooded down his leg. The angered bison then tossed Long Feng away, causing the earthbender to crash through the palace doors and shattering through the window, before he finally landed right besides Azula's body.

Appa turned and blew Long Feng's bloodied shoe out of his mouth. The kids (except Zuko) cheered and rushed in for a group hug around the bison. Ursa put her arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko!" Katara called out. "Come on! Get in on the hug!"

Katara rushed forward and pulled Zuko in. Zuko felt his heart lift as Aang and the other hugged him back. For the first time in years, Zuko finally felt like he had everything he had always wanted…

**A/N- No this is not the end. I'm thinking two more chapters. One more for the story and then an epilogue, only I will absolutely not update again until I get 5 reviews. 2 reviews is just not enough feed back.**


	14. Chapter 14

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Chapter Fourteen

Zuko's white robes flowed gently with the wind as he and a sage stood by the caskets of Azula, Ozai, Iroh and Toph. Ursa stood not to far away, clad in the same white ceremonial robes.

"Ozai…" the sage began. "You were our Lord for 5 years. You were our fearless leader in our battle against the Avatar. You were father of Zuko. Father of Azula, now passed. You were brother of Iroh, now passed. Husband of Ursa; you were uncle to Lu Ten, now passed. We lay you to rest…"

He and several other sages set the caskets of the fallen on Fire. The sage turned back to the entire population of the Fire Nation.

"You are succeeded by your only living heir." He ended it, putting the head piece in Zuko's hair. His next words, no one were 100 sure what he said. "HailFireLordZuko…"

No one bowed down except for Ursa, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Hakoda and the other warriors. Zuko looked up, not very surprised.

"People of the Fire Nation…" he spoke slowly. "I think it's about time that this era of fear and suffering finally comes to an end." As he spoke, some of the lower class people of the Fire Nation murmured before dropping to their knees as well.

"I think it's time that we replace it with an era of peace and recovery." Zuko continued. "I promise life support for all those who have lost loved ones and money to compensate, although it will never truly be the same. I also think it's about time that those who have family and loved ones away at war, to finally see them return home safely and not having to worry about losing them again."

Seconds later, thousands more bowed down, and now the only people unsatisfied were the war beneficiaries.

Satisfied, Zuko turned around to have his mother hug him.

"I'm so proud of you." She smiled. Zuko turned around, smiling, only to have Katara run up to him, grabbing him in a tight hug and planting a kiss on his lips. Stunned, Zuko's eyes widened, but after a second, she hugged her back, returning the kiss.

Watching this, Aang felt his heart break. He started to turn around, but Katara pulled him back, embracing him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know." Aang sighed. "Away…"

"Why?"

"I saw you kiss Zuko."

"Oh…"

"Katara, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?"

"I love you Katara. But you don't love me, do you?"

"Aang," Katara sighed. "I do love you, just not that way. You're my best friend, and you know what…"

"What?"

"Sometimes romantic relationships don't last, but friendships are forever." She replied, planting a kiss on his cheek. Aang smiled slightly as Katara walked back over to Zuko and kissed him again.

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

Finding a Mother

Finding a Mother

Epilogue

One hundred years later found Fire Lord Zuko on his deathbed. At 116 years of age, Fire Lord Zuko had overseen 100 years of peace. He had given Ba Sing Se back to the Earth King and actually given his Uncle's tea shop to Jin. Zuko thought his Uncle would have liked her to have it. Now dying, Zuko had been in perfect health up until his 116th birthday.

The ancient Fire Lord was also the last living warrior that had brought Ozai down. First to go were Sokka, Suki and Hakoda. They had gone back to the Southern Water Tribe; one day they went on a fishing trip, suddenly right after they left, the weather got bad, and they never returned.

Then Ursa passed. She was in her eighties, and she had gotten some kind of illness. The healers did all they could for her, but eventually, it just wasn't enough. She passed away peacefully with Zuko, Katara and her grandkids by her side.

Then it was Aang. He eventually went back and met up with Meng again. They moved back up to the Western Air Temple. Aang would come to the Fire Nation palace from time to time. He eventually passed away at 100 years of age (or 212 if you want to look at it that way…)

Then it was Katara's turn. She had stayed in the Fire Nation and married Zuko. They had a couple of kids. Together, all of their kids grew up loved and in the type of environment Zuko never had. They didn't play favorites, and Zuko and Katara gave each of their kids as much love and attention as they possibly could. It had been 2 years since Katara had passed away. She'd lived a long and good life; 112 years.

Now, it was time for Zuko to join them. Zuko passed away peacefully at the extremely old age of 116 with his kids, grandkids and great grandkids by his side. Succeeding him on the throne was Zuko's oldest son, Iroh.

The End


End file.
